


Break Free

by RomanoCheesy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Crossbow, Dragon AU, Dragon Logic | Logan Sanders, Fantasy AU, Fantasy Violence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Prince Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Violence, did I miss something, dragon patton, passing Remus mentions, passing deceit mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoCheesy/pseuds/RomanoCheesy
Summary: A tale of misunderstandings
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 16





	Break Free

The prince sat in the high-walled garden, wishing the walls would disappear. He hated his life at the palace. Her parents were violently overprotective, and only allowed him to see his family and the palace staff, keeping him as isolated as possible so he wouldn’t pick up on anything from the non-royalty. At least the butterflies flitting about the flowers could leave. Then a shadow flew overhead. His mother ran out to him.

“There is a dragon in the kingdom. You are now forbidden from leaving your room.” the queen said firmly. Knowing better than to argue, he trudged back into his quarters.

That night, the prince slipped out into his garden and to the tall tree. He couldn’t be more trapped, there was no way. He climbed up the tree and on top of the wall. The kingdom really was beautiful from here, all the neat little houses in neat little rows, the late workers’ buildings still casting a soft yellow glow on the cobble streets. And beyond the villages, a vast expanse of forest. He could hide there for now. He jumped down from the wall and his ankle gave way. 

“Fuck, damn it.” he cursed, tearing a strip of fabric from his purple sleeve and securing it around the offending appendage. He limped off toward the great forest.

The forest was both beautiful and terrifying at night. It was dark and the tree branches came out jagged and sharp, but fireflies and wild bioluminescent mushrooms lit the place up. The prince sat down on a log so he could think, then he heard a rushing sound above him. The dragon. He got up and slowly started to jog further into the thick forest when the dragon landed in front of him. 

“Please don’t run, I don’t eat humans. You look like a prince, are you a prince?” The dragon asked, folding his great wings. 

“Um, y-yes. I am.” Prince stuttered, standing quite still.

“What are you doing in the woods? You should be at the palace.” The dragon said. 

“I’m not going back to the palace. It’s horrible there.” he said firmly.

“Why?” he asked, tilting his head.

“Because my parents treat me like a porcelain doll who needs to be protected under lock and key all the time.” he said. The dragon looked at him softly with his yellow eyes.

“Well then, if you would like I could take you to my tower. I will look after you and it is quite comfy in there.” The dragon suggested.

“Would I be able to go in and out?” Prince asked.

“Well of course. I would never dream of keeping royalty captive. I do honour title, you know.” The dragon said. The prince nodded.

“I’ll go with you, then.” he said. The dragon lowered himself to the ground so the prince could climb on. He climbed onto his great back and they took off.

“Are you quite comfortable?” the dragon asked.

“Yes. Your scales are soft.” The prince replied, hugging the dragon’s neck to stay on. “What’s your name, dragon?”

“My name is Logan. What is yours?” he said, looking back at him.

“Virgil.” he replied. 

As dawn was cracking, a thick tower came into view. It had a huge entrance, big enough for the dragon to fit through comfortably.

“Is that you tower?” The prince asked.

“Yes. You can go into any room you like.” the dragon replied. 

“No… restrictions? No banning me from the west wing or anything?” he asked sceptically.

“No. Of course not.” the dragon chuckled slightly. He landed in front of the tower and pushed the huge door open.

“Welcome to my home.” he said, lowering his head so the prince could dismount. 

“It’s lovely. Thank you.” he said, walking through the door. 

“I’m glad you like it. Please, make yourself comfortable.” he said, mostly closing the great door. The prince climbed onto the thick rug and sat down. 

“Valinor, why did you come to my kingdom?” he asked. The dragon curled up on a patch of floor and lit a fire in the great fireplace. 

“I was in another kingdom, but they tasked me to do something I simply could not do, so I fled.” he said. 

“Oh. But who are “they” and what did they want you to do?” the prince asked. The dragon sighed.

“They are the great elders, the council in command of the hive. They wanted me to offer my services to the king of my kingdom so that I could launch a raid on your kingdom and kill your family, then kill my royal family. I did not want any such violence so here I am now.” he said softly. 

“Oh, I see.” the prince said, stroking the dragon’s scaly paw. “The great elders don’t sound too nice.”

“No, they want what is best for the hive. Removing humans would mean no more dragon hunts.” the dragon explained. The prince nodded. 

“You should have seen it, Logan, my father was furious! He said, ‘no son of mine is going to be a blacksmith! You will learn how to wield swords, not make them!’ and he was turning purple!” The prince laughed. The dragon chuckled softly. 

“So what happened? Did your brother become a blacksmith?” he asked. 

“Well at first, no, but then I just ‘reasoned’ with Father until he allowed it.” he grinned, putting quotation marks on the reasoned.

“That is good to hear.” he said, smiling. A loud bang sounded on the door. 

“I should see who that is.” he said, standing up and walking to the door. He opened the door to reveal a slightly smaller, pale blue dragon.

“Patton, friend, what brings you here? Please come inside, you look absolutely exhausted.” The dragon said.

“Thankyou, Lo. I am afraid I have bad news for you.” the sky blue dragon said, coming into the tower. He spied the prince on the rug.

“Who is this? Not keeping pets, are we?” the dragon said. 

“Of course not. This is Virgil, the prince. I rescued him from the forest.” Valinor said. 

“I see. Greetings, Prince Virgil. I am Patton. It is a pleasure to meet you.” he said, bowing. 

“Nice to meet you, too.” the prince said, giving a quick bow.

“Enough with the formalities, Patton. What did you want to tell me?” the dragon said. Patton straightened up.

“Oh, of course. A dragon hunt is out looking for you. I see why now. You must leave here, you can stay at my cave for now if you wish.” he said. 

“I would love to, but your cave is far too close to the hive. The great elders will find me, and you know the penalty for betrayal.” Logan said. “Besides, I can handle a hunt.” he added. Patton nodded.

“Well then, friend, I will fight by your side.” he said. 

“Thank you, Patton. You are a true companion.” the azure dragon said, giving him a quick nuzzle. The pale dragon smiled a toothy smile. A marching, clanging noise sounded in the distance. 

“That is them. We must go outside, but the prince must stay inside.” he said. Logan nodded.

“But why? It’s not like they would hurt me.” he said, standing up.

“No. You could get caught in the fray. It would be best to avoid such circumstances.” the deep blue dragon said. 

“Could I at least watch from the window?” he asked. The dragons looked at each other for a moment. 

“I suppose. I will lift you onto the window, but you must not leave it. Do we have a deal?” he asked. He nodded. He carefully picked him up around his waist and placed him on the sill. The two dragons walked out of the tower and closed the door. He gave them a thumbs up as a small group of armoured fellows marched over the hill and into view. Most of them were knights, but he clearly recognised the man in the front. His brother. He looked Virgil’s direction and ran toward him. The knights followed, then the prince stopped. He turned toward the dragons.

“Release my brother now, vile dragons!” he yelled at them. 

“I am afraid he will not leave.” Logan said. The prince slid his sword out of its scabbard. 

“Then you leave me no choice.” he growled. He ran at the dragon, sword ready. 

“No, stop!” Virgil yelled. The prince didn’t listen and ran at the deep blue dragon. Patton swiped at the prince, knocking him back. He got up again, clutching his side and snarling. His hand came away crimson. The knights ran at the dragons, only to be knocked back like the prince had been. Logan blew ice breath over them, freezing them in place. Virgil and the prince both stared at the block of ice with horror. 

“Everyone just stop fighting! I’m fine!” he yelled, but still no one listened stopped. Logan heard, however, and turned to face him. Meanwhile the prince pulled a crossbow out of the exposed hand of a knight. It was loaded with a bolt tipped with something that steamed. He fired. 

“Logan!” Patton cried, leaping in front of him. The bolt landed in the soft flesh of his pale blue underbelly and he collapsed to the ground. The deep blue dragon nuzzled his companion, as if begging him to wake up, but the pale dragon lay still. Logan roared. It was a terrible, shrill sound that shook the earth. Then he turned to face the prince, a fiery anger burning in his eyes. 

“You will pay for what you have done, foolish prince,” he growled. The prince raised his sword, ready to block any blows.

“You stole my brother. Have I not paid enough?” he yelled. 

“I rescued him, and at least I never killed him!” the dragon roared. The prince’s sword arm went lax and he tilted his head.

“Rescued… him? But… but dragons are… evil and they kidnap… royalty… who did you rescue him from even?” he said, utterly confused. The dragon dropped onto all fours but remained vigilant.

“He was running around the woods at night, trying to escape from a prison at the palace set by his parents.” he said, also slightly confused. 

“Prison? But… oh. I see, he told me about feeling trapped in the palace. I must have misinterpreted his disappearance.” the prince explained, sitting down. The dragon hummed in agreement.

“I apologise for your injury, but you did run at me with a sword. A finely crafted sword, though. Did you make it yourself?” the dragon asked. 

“Um, y-yes. How did you know?” he replied. 

“Virgil told me about how you wanted to become a blacksmith.” Logan explained. The prince nodded. 

“Excuse me, are you quite done yet? I am sick and tired of you two just… fighting and then not, and I don’t know what you are going to do next and I’m not particularly fond of the idea of any of you dying!” Virgil yelled from the window sill. They both looked up at her. 

“Oh, yes. Right. Your friend, could you bring him back to the kingdom? I can have the finest physicians see what they can do for him.” the prince suggested. Logan nodded and collected the prince off the sill and onto the ground. His brother hugged him dearly.

“You almost gave me a heart attack, Virge. Don’t do that again without explanation.” he whispered into her ear. They both giggled.

“Roman, how are we getting home? You must be exhausted.” he said. 

“Are you kidding? There’s a dragon right there that we could ride on! Well, if he would let us.” the prince said. Logan smiled.

“Of course.” he said, bowing to let them on. They climbed on and took flight.

When they reached the palace, Logan set Patton down carefully in a field close by. He walked a bit closer to the building so the two royals wouldn’t have far to walk. They ran to the drawbridge together. 

“Sir Remus, could you lower the drawbridge please?” the prince called. The mustached knight shook himself awake.

“What? What? Oh, my lord and lady. Of course, welcome back.” he croaked, pulling the handle. The drawbridge lowered and the two ran inside. The knight pulled the lever back up and promptly fell asleep again. They ran through the back passage, careful not to pass the throne room. They climbed up the stairs of the tall medicine tower and to the physician’s quarters. The prince knocked on the door sharply. The door opened and a young boy stood there.

“Hello, Emile, is Ethan in?” Virgil asked. The boy shook his head.

“No, he’s out for a while so I’m the physician for now. Is there something you need?” he asked. 

“Yes, but this is one of those things that we can’t tell Mother and Father yet. Ok?” the prince said. He opened his mouth to respond but the two princes had already grabbed his hands and were pulling him down the stairs. 

“Could you please explain what is happening?” he half-yelled. The three ran out of the castle and to the field where the two dragons were.

“Those are dragons.” Aran pointed out. 

“Wow, so astute. The light blue one has a poison bolt in him, do you think you can heal him?” Virgil asked. The physician carefully approached the two dragons. Logan growled.

“Logan, it’s ok. Emile is here to heal Patton. He’s a friend.” the Prince assured. 

“Very well, but I will watch his every move and if he attempts to kill my friend he will die.” the deep blue dragon growled. Emile nodded and hurriedly went up to the pale dragon.

“I will need to see where the bolt is, um, Dragon, would you mind moving him so I can see?” he asked. Logan bowed his head and carefully rotated the dragon. Emile examined the bolt and the dark veins that stuck out around it, making a short humming sound every now and then.

“I’ll need some things. I’ll be right back.” he said, running back to the castle. 

When Emile returned, he carried a large satchel. 

“I’ll have to remove the bolt to see what poison is affecting him.” he said, pulling a large wad of fabric out of the bag. He approached the dragon and put a hand around the bolt. Virgil looked away. Patton let out a weak roar. He continued with the medical things he did, and when the prince looked back the fabric was secure on the dragon’s underbelly. 

“I suppose we should tell Mother and Father not to kill the two dragons in the field?” Roman suggested. Virgil nodded and they ran to the palace. Their parents were sitting in the throne room impatiently when the two princes got there. They stopped abruptly, neatened themselves up a bit and entered. 

“You’re back safe, finally! Roman, take your brother back to his room.” the queen ordered. The prince shook his head. 

“No, Mother. Your protective ways make him feel trapped and that’s why he ran away. But that is not why we’re here.” the prince said. 

“We are here to ask you do not harm the two dragons in the field. One of them is wounded and the other is protecting him.” 

“But-” the queen began, raising her hand. The king pushed her hand down gently.

“Hear him out, dear. Our boy is finally showing some nerve against us. Let him be a man.” he said softly. The prince stood up straighter. 

“They are only staying in the field until the wounded one is healed. Also, they didn’t kidnap Virgil, they rescued him.” The king whispered something in the queen’s ear, and she nodded.

“Very well, we will not harm them. And we might consider allowing Virgil to go to the village.” she said. The prince’s eyes lit up.

“Really? Thank You, mother.” he said, excited but remaining composed in front of the rulers.

“On one condition, though. You must have an escort who is trained in knighthood.” the queen added. Virgil’s face dropped. Then the prince elbowed him lightly in the side.

“I trained in knighthood, remember?” he whispered, grinning impishly. He brightened up.

“Of course.” the two princes walked purposefully out of the throne room, and as soon as they were out of eyeshot of the two monarchs they started running, out the drawbridge and to the field. Emile was finishing packing up his things. 

“Emile, it’s official! The dragons are safe!” Roman called. The physician closed his satchel. 

“Well, that’s great news. The pale blue dragon just needs rest and he should leave the patch alone, and in a week or two he should be good as new, if I did my job right, which I think I did,” he said, puffing out his chest a bit. Logan bowed his head gratefully.

“Thankyou, young sir. From now on you are under my protection.” he said. Emile rubbed the back of his head, a tad bashfully. They all went back to the palace knowing the dragons were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this little blob of something, I certainly enjoyed writing it!


End file.
